


Painted Petals

by IndigoNight



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvideo, M/M, Painted Petals Fest, Video, artist!Merlin, gardener!harry hart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 07:19:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13970082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IndigoNight/pseuds/IndigoNight
Summary: A fanvideo I made to kick off thePainted Petals Fest. This is a soft AU wherein Harry is a gardener/beekeeper/lepidopterist and Merlin is an artist.





	Painted Petals

**Author's Note:**

> Endless thanks and love to [stravaganza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stravaganza/pseuds/stravaganza) both for coming up with the concept of Painted Petals Fest, and for being such a wonderful and supportive friend.
> 
> Please be sure to check out the other wonderful PPF works in the [AO3 Collection](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Painted_Petals_Fest_2018) and also on the [Event Tumblr](https://kingsmancollabevents.tumblr.com).


End file.
